Don't Look Back
by ssavaged
Summary: Oh honey, you were ready to give it all up for this man. So, so ready. [JackElizabeth]


Disclaimer: Not mine.

To my beloved Johnny Depp, whom I will always remember as the marvelous Ed Wood, Don Juan de Marco, Gilbert Grape, Sam, and many other characters before his main hit of a movie to name him as another idol which he did not, and does not, fancy being.

And to hope of the future romance between both Jack and Elizabeth.

Sidenote: HUGE SPOILERS. And I fabricated/altered/added onto a lot.

--

You shouldn't have kissed him, but damnit, you couldn't stop yourself.

And besides, you can blame your sinful lip-smashing with the lovely _Captain_ Jack Sparrow on your whole ploy to chain him on the Black Pearl anyhow. It's too bad Will didn't know this, or put it together in enough time, and instead decides to confront you about an action which he called both "passionate and completely inappropriate."

He's right. You are supposed to be married by now to a man completely the opposite of that man you kissed not half an hour ago.

What you did is completely inexcusable, but he's the one holding your hand and telling you everything is going to be okay. But it isn't.

Jack is the only one you can think about at the moment, _bloody_ Captain Jack Sparrow, and he's dead.

This has to be the worst and longest boat ride to shore you have ever been on.

But you know why your fiancee has yet to yell, scream, and possibly even break up with you like most of the gents would. It's because he's Will Turner -- the self-richeous and over-achieving brown-noser you fell in love with. But where was the love and spark you needed while watching Mr. Gibbs hit oar to water continually? And why couldn't your fiancee's words just stick instead of drifting through one ear and out the other?

It's because you were thinking of him, and him alone. Nothing else mattered except the fact that he was dead.

Now he's kissing the palm of your hand, and you just wish he would stop. Stop infecting the one piece of Jack she has left. The hand she touched his face, his neck, his hair with. Stop taking the one piece of him she has left.

Pulling your hand away, you redden at the sight of that noisy parrot staring at you, along with the rest of your rowboat's occupants. Will had to go and discuss this in front of men who cared for Jack, who needed Jack. And now you're sure they despise you.

It's my fault, you say suddenly, striking William with surprise. You aren't explaining anything to him, but to the crew with their curious and squinted eyes. I am the reason Jack is dead. I tied him to the Black Pearl and told him it would save our lives. ...I'm sorry.

No, you didn't say it. Only thought it. But it's what you need to say, and get the blacksmith's chapped lips away from your shaking hand. You're pale, you need food, and the constant existence of the one person who is agitating you the most currently isn't helping.

And now you're replaying it all in your head.

--

He leaned in to kiss you, but you were the one to start it. God, his lips were soft, it threw you so offguard. You had expected a pirate's lips to be chapped and crusted, but not Jack Sparrow. All you could think of was the sea as you tasted his mouth, for that was the flavor he brought you. And for that whole moment, you had forgotten about Will and the crew and even Jones. You would never own up to it, but that moment was about you and Jack ... nothing else.

With your hands in his hair, and his around your neck, you were wondering why you hadn't done that before. He opened his mouth to the perfect amount, touched with just the right amount of pressure, and felt like heaven beneath your quivering fingers. It's amazing how you thought Will was perfect, in many ways, but you're now blaming that on your inexperience.

You were pressing your body against his tightly, chest to chest. Oh honey, you were ready to give it all up for this man. So, so ready.

And then you thought of the sea, the cold sea, and Davy Jones, and the crew, and even William. This couldn't go on, no matter how much you wanted to. It was time to do something which would ensure everyone's safety, and give you an explanation for your irrational behavior.

Suddenly you guided his body with your own, moving his legs with your's and you move toward the main mast. That's when you hear the clinking -- your hands have minds of their own -- and pull away from his lips reluctantly.

You don't know exactly what you expected at that moment, but regardless of your confusion, he smiled. Pirate, you heard him say.

You remember yourself explaining to him why you chose that path, why you had to lock him up. And you realized you shouldn't be explaining yourself to Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ bloody Jack Sparrow, so you quickly told him you didn't and wouldn't regret it.

It's amazing how close you were to his face, noses nearly grazing, but you held your own. You didn't succomb to the temptation you created for yourself.

So then you turned to walk away, completely ignoring the lone tear streaking down your cheek, as the calls from William and the crew suddenly grew audible. You suddenly realized what you had done, it had finally hit you, and you were regretting locking him up entirely.

Don't look back, you told yourself. Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back.

You did what you shouldn't have done, and you looked back to meet eyes with the smirking Jack Sparrow. Of course you didn't want to leave him, but by now it seemed too late.

What are you doing to me, Jack Sparrow? You heard your mind say, although your lips moved on their own. If Jack hadn't responded by tilting his head slightly to the side, you wouldn't have thought that question to be said out loud.

Suddenly you were pinning him against the mast, cupping his face with your anxious hands, covering his lips, chin and neck with your hungry lips. You, then, forced his mouth open with your own, and moved quicker and harder at the touch of his free hand against your hair.

Will's final loud call was the only thing to pull you away. And with one quick gasp and look at Captain Jack Sparrow, you fled the Black Pearl.

--

The grasping of your hand by Will's is the only thing to bring you back to reality.

You hadn't noticed the rowboat slide onto the sandy shore, or the rest of the crew stepping out roughly. You were too busy kissing the life off of Jack Sparrow in your daydream.

If you had decided to set him free, and take him with the rest of the crew, you wouldn't have explained yourself to William, nor apologized. You would have gone with Jack to the end, and found a way to be with him. Regardless of his rank, and previous courses of action, you were completely intrigued.

The main word: curiousity. And with Will you had none. That was where Jack came in, and you're wishing dearly that you hadn't decided to lock him up. William could manage on his own, Jack was due at the gallows anyhow so if he was caught you would die together, and your father would be disappointed but pray purely for your own true happiness.

To be honest, you would have made due with Jack. You two could have made it work. It's just too bad that you shackled him to the Black Pearl, which was doomed to a sank-to-sea fate. And watched it to tell the tale.

Oh, Elizabeth Swann, next time you'd be best going with your first instinct.


End file.
